The Past
by ZaynIsVain
Summary: My first Angel Beats! fanfiction! Includes an OC. A new girl enters the scene, but who is she and what is her relation with Otonashi? Is she from his past? Is she the bad-guy? How will things unravel with Kanade and the clone? Well, read and find out!
1. Do I Know You?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats!**_

* * *

Yurippe and some mysterious girl entered the scene. The girl, her face in the shadows, dropped Yurippe to the ground suddenly.

"Yurippe!" The group called, rushing to her side.

"Who did this to you?" Otonashi questioned her. "Was it you?"

A gasp escaped her lips and she stepped back. She slowly shook her head, her hands raised.

A tear cascaded down her face.

"What's the matter with _you_, huh?!" Noda asked, pointing his blade at her.

"O-Otonashi... Yu... Zuru..."

Otonashi's face was contorted with confusion.

"Who're you? How do you know Otonashi?" Hinata asked.

She stepped forward. "Yuzuru..."

Hinata slung his arm around Otonashi's neck. "You two might've been in the real world together. She just might remember more than you." He whispered before stepping back.

Otonashi nodded absent mindedly. This girl knew his name but he felt like they'd never met.

The girl was now clearly seen in the moonlight.

"Do I... Know you?"

She reached out, the tips of her fingers lightly touching his face. "But you died." She murmered to herself, just audiable enough for him to hear. Her hand cupped his cheek.

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"I must be dreaming." She whispered.

"We're all dead. We're rebelling because we can't accept the unfair lives we've had."

"But here you're real..."

"Yeah, but, how do yo-"

On her tip-toes, her lips collided with his. His eyes widened, but he didn't resist, protest.

**_He had proposed to her._**

**_He was going to meet her for dinner at her parents house, after his exam._**

**_He never showed._**

**_The train accident..._**

Otonashi remembered. He kissed back, his arms encircling her waist.

"Kiss!" T.K exclaimed.

Noda's eyebrow twitched, irritatedly.

Yurippe unsteadily got to her feet. "Guys! This isn't the time for a romantic reunion!"

Kanade watched from the shadows, her heart feeling lonely. Dissapointed. She thought they were close. That he... But it wasn't so. Not anymore.

"Playing out at night? I'll have to punish you for that!" The Kanade clone said, jumping down from the building's roof.

At the sound of Kanade's voice, Otonashi broke the kiss, slightly reluctant. After all, he'd just been reminded about his fiancée and had met up with her. It was a shame the moment had to be ruined.

Jumping out of the looming darkness from the rooftops above them, Kanade stood, her face emotionless, eyes still. And red...

"Her! It was her!" Yurippe cried.

"Kanade? No way it was her; she's on our side!" Otonashi cried.

"You never know, man. It could have been all a trick to fool us."

Before another word could be spoken, Kanade lunged forward at Yuri, her undefeated opponant. Yuri whipped out a small pocket knife, blocking her attacks as best she could.

With a whirlwind blow, Yuri struggled to hold her ground.

Another Kanade, the original, stepped in. They battled it out, identical weapons clashing, one out of fury, the other out of courage and good-doing.

The red-eyed Kanade leapt back. Kanade followed.

CLASH!

They leapt towards eachother.

One of each of their blades collided with skin.

As the crimson-red blood seeped out and soaked the uniforms of the identical girls, they both, with determined looks fading with their consiousness, felt their strength and the heat of the battle drain away. They collapsed to the ground.

"So... How do we know which one is... Kanade?" Noda asked, turning toward Yuri.

"We'll check the colour of their eyes. Hinata?"

With a sigh, Hinata crouched beside the two bodies. Lifting an eyelid of the nearest of the two, he saw the comforting and soft yellow of Kanade's eyes. With a sigh of relief, he stood up.

"This is our Kanade."

"Then remove the blade and bring her inside." Yuri ordered.

"Ugh, why me?" Hinata complained to himself.

"Because Yuri told you to." Noda held his blade frightfully close to Hinata's throat.

"I know, I know." Hinata waved a dissmissive hand and picked the limp girl up.

* * *

Upon entering the 'Principle's office', Hinata laid Kanade down, Yuri took her usual seat and Otonashi took a seat on the couch, opposite Kanade, with his fiancée.

"What do we do now, Yurippe?" Mashida the Fifth asked.

"Well, we have one new member but another enemy, and this one has the potential to be stronger than Kanade."

"Don't you mean two new allies?" Hinata pointed out, motioning to the unconcious girl, who seemed to be looking better already, and the new-comer to the world, Otonashi's fiancée.

"You're right." She turned to the unnamed girl who had followed her fiance. "Do you want to join the-" Yuri stopped. "Wait - what are we calling ourselves now?"

"I thought we were the We-Won't-Die-Yet! Battlefront." Mashida told her.

"Well, I don't like that anymore. We'll call ourselves..." She paused for a moment, thinking.

"The Don't-Tell-Us-When-To-Die! Battlefront." Yuri concluded.

"So... What were you saying before?"

"Do you want to join us?"

"Okay." Otonashi's fiancée answered slowly.

Yuri smiled. "Then welcome aboard-" Yuri stopped, looking towards his fiancée. "What was your name again?"

"Hotaru... I don't remember the rest of it."

* * *

So I'm trying a different show to write fanfiction for, as I normally write for Ranma. But I hope you enjoyed, none-the-less!


	2. Do You Still Want Him?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats!**_

Chapter 2:

The morning had a slow start, but now night had fallen again. The day had dragged, but now the gang sat, half asleep, waiting for the alarm to go off, the one that would alert them if evil Kanade was on the move.

Hotaru, eyes closed, rested her head on Otonashi's shoulder.

Kanade, as she had school business to attend to the next day, wasn't going to join them, but they accepted that earlier, after all, she _had_ helped them out alot the day before.

Hotaru snuggled up a little closer to Otonashi, and Noda watched from opposite them, disgusted by the mushiness of her actions towards Otonashi.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Otonashi then looked at Hotaru. "If you're tired, why don't you head to bed?"

Hotaru faced him. Yawning, she agreed. She smiled, then stood up, heading out.

Hinata took her place next to Otonashi, his arms resting on the back of the couch.

Meanwhile, as everyone waited for action, Hotaru had a run in with the real Kanade. Kanade glanced Hotaru's way.

"What?" Hotaru spat.

"You're that girl from yesterday... You kissed Otonashi."

"What's it to you?" Hotaru asked. Kanade looked to her feet, shrugging. Shifting her weight onto her other foot, Hotaru smirked. "You like him, don't you?"

Kanade looked back at her. "I-"

"I know you do. Well, we could be friends?" Hotaru said, more to herself a thought track.

Kanade watched her as she approached. "Or, you could stay away from Otonashi. He's my fiancee, after all."

"He was the only one to be my friend."

"Aww, that's cute." Kanade glared at her. "No, really. But he doesn't like you. Not like that."

"How do you know? You've been here five minutes and you're trying to take over his life."

Hotaru laughed. "It looks like you are, too."

"I am not." Kanade pouted. "I-"

"Don't give me your "_I just wanna be friends"_ baloney! You want him so much more than you're letting off!"

"Even if I did, it has nothing to do with you!" Kanade yelled back.

"Someone's getting fiesty," Hotaru said under her breath. Flipping her hair back over her shoulder, Hotaru took a step forward. "How about a deal?"

Kanade eyed Hotaru warily.

"One fight. One chance. Right here, right now, I challenge you to a duel. If you win, he's all yours, but if I win, you leave him alone. Got it?"

With her face covered in shadows, only her mouth showing in the moonlight, Hotaru looked most threatening.

"You're dangerous," stated Kanade, taking her hand into a firm grip.

"You don't know the meaning of the word. Not yet."

Both taking one step back, they prepared themselves.

"Whenever you're ready." Hotaru smirked.

* * *

**Sorry I have kinda neglected this story! Have no fear, I have embraced it with open arms! I am back! :)**


End file.
